In recent years, a bottlenecking of communication networks has occurred in the portion of the network known as the access network. Bandwidth on longhaul optical networks has increased sharply through new technologies such as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and transmission of traffic at greater bit rates. Metropolitan-area networks have also seen a dramatic increase in bandwidth. However, the access network, also known as the last mile of the communications infrastructure connecting a carrier's central office to a residential or commercial customer site, has not seen as great of an increase in affordable bandwidth. The access network thus presently acts as the bottleneck of communication networks, such as the internet.
Power-splitting passive optical networks (PSPONs) offer one solution to the bottleneck issue. PSPONs refer to typical access networks in which an optical line terminal (OLT) at the carrier's central office transmits traffic over one or two downstream wavelengths for broadcast to optical network units (ONUs). In the upstream direction, ONUs typically time-share transmission of traffic in one wavelength. An ONU refers to a form of access node that converts optical signals transmitted via fiber to electrical signals that can be transmitted to individual subscribers and vice versa. PSPONs address the bottleneck issue by providing greater bandwidth at the access network than typical access networks. For example, networks such as digital subscriber line (DSL) networks that transmit traffic over copper telephone wires typically transmit at a rate between approximately 144 kilobits per second (Kb/s) and 1.5 megabits per second (Mb/s). Conversely, Broadband PONs (BPONs), which are example PSPONs, are currently being deployed to provide hundreds of megabits per second capacity shared by thirty-two users. Gigabit PONs (GPONs), another example of a PSPON, typically operate at speeds of up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gb/s) by using more powerful transmitters, providing even greater bandwidth. Other PSPONs include, for example, asynchronous transfer mode PONs (APONs) and gigabit Ethernet PONs (GEPONs).
Although PSPON systems provide increased bandwidth in access networks, demand continues to grow for higher bandwidth. One solution, wavelength division multiplexing PON (WDMPON), would increase downstream (and upstream) capacity dramatically but inefficiently. WDMPONs refer to access networks in which each ONU receives and transmits traffic over a dedicated downstream and upstream wavelength, respectively. Although WDMPONs would increase capacity dramatically, they would do so at a prohibitively high cost for many operators and would supply capacity far exceeding current or near-future demand.
Another solution, a hybrid PON (HPON) between a PSPON and a WDMPON, would also increase downstream capacity. An HPON generally refers to any suitable PON that is not a full WDMPON but that either transmits downstream traffic in a plurality of wavelengths each shared by a group of wavelength-sharing ONUs or that transmits downstream traffic in a unique wavelength for each ONU. An HPON may be an economical upgrade for some network operators from a PSPON. In some cases, network operators may upgrade their HPONs to WDMPONs when there is sufficient bandwidth demand.
One challenge when upgrading capacity in a PON arises when some ONU users desire an upgrade in upstream or downstream capacity and others do not. In some of these situations, the upgrade in capacity may require a transmission architecture that is different and conflicting with the existing transmission architecture. In such cases, network operators may desire an upgrade solution that meets the interests of both types of users.